totally bleach
by darkboy18
Summary: Ichigo and the other encounter a mysterious villain that has taken the Hōgyoku and in the during the battle they were sent into the other world and meet the spies of W.O.O.H.P. will Ichigo stop the villain and get home or the new enemy will succeed? find out Ichi/harem (on Hold)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's a new crossover that I been wanting to do

I hope you enjoy

Bleach is owned by Kubo and totally spies belongs to marathon.

It was a normal day in Kara-Kura town in Japan and things were calm.

Well until you hear these words.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

Yep it was Isshin doing the usual attempt to sneak up on his son only to send back out of the window.

"Damn it this is getting annoying." Said Ichigo as he went to get ready for the day.

Soon he went downstairs to join his sisters for breakfast.

After he finished eating, he headed out to join his friends.

As he walked down the street he look at the sky and sighed.

It has been about a year that Ichigo regain his powers, ever since he sacrificed them to stop Aizen, he had been living a peaceful life for about 2 years until he came across a former sub soul reaper named Ginjo and decided to protect again so he underwent full-bring training for a couple of months and mastered it before he got double crossed and had his power taken away and then he regained his soul reaper powers back by Rukia and the soul society and then defeated Ginjo and took back his full bring power so he can use it when dealing with low-level hollows and only going soul mode if the problem gets out of hand.

Then something weird happen when he got his other power back, he can formed a mask on him to increase his power and hide his face from prying eyes.

A month later he receive a gift from Kisuke in a form of a ring which housed his gigai and he can stored it away when in soul mode and it won't get damaged and won't cause a commotion with other people.

Then 2 months later Riruka came back and made amends with Ichigo and the others and she went to stay Orihime and the two became fast friends.

And over the next few months things had changed, one Ichigo went to get another job and resigned from his old boss place, two Chad had decided to become a world champion boxer and has been hitting the gym for practice, three Orihime has been doing well with her job and one day she won the lottery and used the money to buy a new 5 story house for everyone to move in, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Riruka and herself moved in and they got along fine.

That is until it happened.

One day everyone was outside at the park relaxing when suddenly the clouds became darker and then a huge spiritual pressure came down, Ichigo and the others felt it and they spring into action, Ichigo went into soul form and placed his gigai in the ring, Rukia went into soul form as well, so did Renji and Rangiku, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Riruka and Yoruichi went to the source of the disturbance, when they got there, there was a man wearing a cloak that hid his face and was holding a blade in his right and another one in his left and was wearing a small black orb that send alarms off in everyone's head.

"Who the hell are you?" said Renji.

The figure spoke in a deep raspy voice "My name is none of your concern, but I would like to point out that I have taken the Hōgyoku and killed Aizen." That shocked everyone.

"What?! How? Aizen was immortal!" they said.

"Not until he met me." Said the figure.

"But how did you find where he was?" said Rukia.

"I have my ways and now with the Hōgyoku I can rule all of reality." He boasted.

"Not if I have anything to say to about it you bastard." said Ichigo as he charged with the others follow his lead.

Ichigo swung first but the figure dodged, he dodged Uryu's arrows and Chad's El directo.

The figure also dodge Rukia, Renji, Yoruichi and Rangiku's attacks as well without breaking a sweat.

"Well this is disappointing, well off to make my new kingdom." He said.

"Not so fast hotshot!" said Ichigo as his blade pierce the black orb and it started to crack.

"You fool! What have you done?" the figure said.

"To prevent you from gaining your goal." Said Ichigo.

The Hōgyoku then split into 18 pieces and a wormhole has opened above them and was sucking in things the pieces went first then the hooded Figure and then Ichigo, Orihime used her powers to hover to get to Ichigo and so did Yoruichi, Rukia, Riruka, Rangiku and Renji.

Uryu and Chad use their powers to anchor themselves and can only watched as their friends were sucked in the wormhole and vanished.

After the wormhole closed they dismiss their powers and look around for any clues, until Chad found a part of the warrior's blade and it still had traces of his powers, they took it to Kisuke hoping that he can help them find where the others went.

Inside the wormhole Ichigo and the others were being hurled around through space and time, they managed to grab Ichigo and he got one of the shards, but the other pieces were already gone.

Soon they came shot out of the wormhole, the shield underneath them disappeared and was separated by the force of their speed, Orihime and Rukia and Yoruichi in cat form clung to Ichigo but they can't reach the others as they were too far apart.

"Guys reach the closest person and don't let go! We'll find way to meet up and get home I promise!" Ichigo yelled.

Riruka went with Rangiku and Renji and Rangiku and Rukia both formed a dome shield to protect them.

Soon they above the clouds and they landed in 2 different locations.

Ichigo's group crash landed in the woods leaving a big crater.

The shield vanished and the girls passed out, Ichigo was barely conscious and saw a blurry hooded figure walking towards them, he tried to access the ring but passed out.

The figure stood before them and took out a device that was shape like a pocket watch.

"Hey boss I managed to find the crash site, you won't believe what I found, there some people in it and they're giving some weird readings, send a team to pick them up and take them to HQ." he said and hung up.

"So this is him huh? Things are about to get interesting." He said.

To be continued

Well what do you think?

The next part Ichigo will meet Jerry of Woohp and the girls

The mysterious figures names will be revealed slowly.

So until then R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone how are things going?

Well here's the next part of totally bleach

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Little info at the end

The mysterious figure stood watch over Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia and Yoruichi in cat form. He waited for the transports to arrive, he waited he felt something coming off of Ichigo like something powerful and noticed a shard in his hand, he reach down to take it but stopped.

He sense a powerful aura coming from it and sense that it's not wise to mess around with it so he took out a pedant, put the shard in it and put the pedant around Ichigo's neck for safekeeping.

Then he pulled out a chair and sat in it and kept watch until some agents arrived, he pulled out his phone and play some tunes to pass the time.

About an hour passed when some agents arrive in vehicles and saw the agent watching over some passed out people in a crater, they soon picked them up and gently put them in the vans and got in and head back to HQ.

"Something tells me things are about to get shaken up." said the figure.

Soon they arrived back at base, a man in a suit with black eyes and grey hair and mustache was waiting.

"Have you found anything at the crash site?" the man asked.

"We have Jerry a couple of people they're fine but they're out-cold." Said the agent.

The man known as Jerry looked at them and senses that they are not from this world.

"Take them to the med-bays so they can be look at and treated." Said Jerry.

The agents did that and took the others to med-bays.

"Any other reports?" asked Jerry.

"Not much as I know of." Said the agent.

"We better keep an eye out for anything unusual, good job X."

"Thanks Jerry, but I have ask you something." Said X.

As for Ichigo and the others they remain out-cold, but for everyone some things are about to change.

To be continued

Sorry for it to be short

But I want build it up slowly so this is like part 1 of Ichigo meeting Jerry part 2 will be up soon right after I updated some of my stories.

But I will say that next part Ichigo will have one helluva awakening wait and see.

So until then

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone

How's it going?

Well here's the next totally bleach chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

At W.H.O.O.P. everyone is keeping an eye on the new people that crashed landed and they are monitoring their vitals and providing treatment to them as they remain out cold but they didn't tell 3 certain spies about them until they have more info.

What they don't know is one of them is going to have one hell of a wake up.

One of them is Ichigo.

He was out cold and he was in his inner world where his sword spirit resides but while he was there a lot has changed.

Instead of rows of skyscrapers like he's used to instead there were some of them but now there's a city, land, hills, mountains, beaches and others.

But most surprising is the 14 story mansion in front of him.

"Welcome Ichigo."

There at the door were the 2 spirits of his sword Zangetsu and his inner hollow who decided to be called Hiro.

"So what do you think of your new inner world?" asked Hiro.

"You two have some damn high standards." said Ichigo annoyed.

"Never mind that Ichigo we're here to tell you that you and your friends are in another universe." said Zangetsu.

"How can you tell?" asked Ichigo.

"Well the energy in this universe is different, cloudy but similar and the one who we chased is here but he's gone to hiding." said Zangetsu.

"Damn then he's probably licking his wounds." said Ichigo.

"He is but we did manage to throw a monkey wrench into his plans by shattering the Hōgyoku but the shards are scattered all around the Earth." said Hiro.

"Damn how do we find them?" asked Ichigo."

"Luckily you managed to get a hold of some of the shards and we can use them to track the others but to travel around the world we're going to need help." said Zangetsu.

"How?" said Ichigo.

Then Ichigo felt being pulled back to the real world.

"Sorry king looks like time is up but if you want to talk to us just meditate and we'll be here." said Hiro.

Soon Ichigo was gone.

"Want to watch Netflix?" asked Hiro.

"Let's watch the defenders and the punisher." said Zangetsu.

Ichigo was back in the real world and then let out an epic yawn that shook the building.

"What the hell was that?" said everyone feeling shook up.

Ichigo then looked around and noticed he was in some kind of med lab.

"Better find another place to sleep." he said.

He then used his full-bring and picked up his bed and went out the lab and using his strength he found another place to sleep and set the bed down and went to sleep and that was Jerry's office where he briefs the girls for missions.

But before he can sleep he asked the narrator to do one thing.

"Hey Tweety would you…" asked the Narrator.

The yellow bird got a mic and then yelled "TURN OFF THOSE LIGHTS!"

All the lights then were turned off.

"Thanks Tweety." said the narrator.

The yellow bird nodded and went home.

To be continued

Well that ends ch3

Like the Looney tune reference I put in there.

Sorry for taking so long I was swamped with other stories

I hope you enjoy it.

Next chapter Ichigo will meet Jerry.

Well got to go.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
